Forever Bonded
by Rae-ah
Summary: Aang and Katara are now together and after a heated night, Katara ends up pregnant. Luckily, Katara has a full support team. Bad Summary. Entirely KatAang.
1. A Growing Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Author's Note: Ok, this series will mainly focus on the spiritual, emotional and physical bond Katara and Aang share. So, Yes, this will _only_ focus on Aang and Katara, and no, there is no action or suspense. So please, if you want action, go read something that has action in it. Any who, this chapter takes place right as Aang and Katara kiss at the finale. And Yes, Katara will get pregnant. I don't care if they're "too young", it's a story, and imagination is required for a story!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A Growing Bond<p>

The soft touch of her lips enticed Aang. Katara knew this and deepened their kiss, pushing her tongue into his warm mouth, receiving a small surprised moan from Aang as he also returned the favor by fighting with Katara's tongue for dominance, which made the girl moan into his mouth. Only the need for air broke the two apart, panting. Once their pants muted, Aang held the girl in his arms, taking her lavender scent in. Yet, he had one question to be answered and reluctantly pulled away, which left Katara in protest.

"I…I don't understand. Back there… at the play…" Aang started, obviously confused by her action, and then stopped as the girl of his dreams pecked him lightly.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Katara said, choking her words. "I... I just didn't know what I was saying…" Aang frowned as he saw the waterbender's eyes tear up lightly. "I was afraid that… if I did say yes… that… you might've …" Katara was now in tears, yet again being reminded of how she had nearly lost Aang in Ba Sing Se and Aang instinctively held her tightly, comforting his love. "I… I love you, Aang… more then you'll ever know and the last thing I want is to lose you…"

Aang smiled weakly as Katara confessed her deep love for him and pulled away from her slightly, kissing her then pulling away, mere millimeters from her face, whispering, "I love you too, Katara."

At that, Aang pushed his lips against her own, practically shoving his tongue in her warm mouth, earning a light moan from Katara. Now he was the one in control, and Katara wasn't complaining. This is, until a familiar voice called out to her in a teasing manner and the two quickly pulled away, finding their friends smirking jokingly at them.

"Well it's about time you two!" Toph scoffed playfully, leaning against the door frame, her milky eyes looking in the lovers' direction.

Aang and Katara laughed with them, walking hand in hand back into Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon as the sun disappeared.

It was now dark and Aang and friend's decided to go back to their home in Ba Sing Se, but by then it was late and everyone went off to sleep, except for Aang.

The Avatar paced around his room, he was restless, waking up, having dreams; Dreams of Katara. He couldn't get them out of his head, so he decided to face the 'problem'; Katara.

Her room was across from his and strangely enough; he noticed light seeping out from the door. She must be awake too, he hoped and then knocked. He sighed in slight relief as her song-like voice rang.

"Who is it?" She chimed, she sounded as tired as Aang.

"I...it's me, Aang." Almost immediately she opened the door and let Aang inside. She was in her undergarments which made Aang's face flush red, even though he's seen her several times during waterbending practices. On the other hand, Katara was blushing as well, her deeply blue eyes going down to his bare chest, and then she shook the thought away.

"What's wrong Aang…?" She asked true concern in her voice and placed her soft hands on his shoulder.

"N...nothing, I just… can't sleep." He blushed deeply, as she began to massage his shoulders.

"Same…I'd rather not say why… Why aren't you?" She cocked her head to the side, pecking his neck which made him shiver.

"It… it's just I …" Aang tried to avoid eye contact as he tried to stutter the words out but failed as his gray orbs met her ocean blues.

Katara couldn't take it anymore. She _needed_ him. With slight hesitation she turned the Avatar around, kissing him hard, yet passionate all the same. The Airbender took this invitation happily and returned the kiss with the same heated passion as he ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. Katara obliged without protest and tilted her head, deepening the kiss even more. They went on for hours, it seemed, until Katara pulled away ever so slightly and nestled into his bare neck, leaving opened mouthed kisses along his neck and then his collar bone, which left Aang smiling and groaning in approval.

Only the feeling of a cold breeze on the wet kisses made Aang realize that Katara was now looking at him, face to face. No words were shared, their eyes said it all. With that, Aang lifted the girl as if she was air herself and laid her on the bed carefully, hovering over her and beginning the kiss that they had just ended moments ago with the same passion and heat, making Katara moan and arch her back slightly.

They began to explore each other's bodies with their nervous hands slowly as they continued their fiery kiss. One of Aang's hands was rested on Katara's perfect waist as the other made its way up slightly to her concealed breast, making his girlfriend shiver and gasp lightly. The boy pulled away, looking for Katara's consent in her eyes, which she approved of. With that, Aang sighed, his breath shaky and his hands even shakier as they attempted to undo her chest bindings.

Once he succeeded, he backed away lightly, taking in the view. Katara's breasts were in perfect proportion with her body. They weren't too big to over whelm Aang, yet they weren't too small. "_She's perfect." _Aang thought as he then raised his gaze to Katara, who was looking away, an obvious blush appeared on her face. Aang smiled light-heartedly as he placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him. Leaning down, he kissed her lovingly and went to her ear, giving her lobe a light nibble before whispering "You're beautiful," in her ear.

This, of course made Katara's fear vanish as she began to explore his body before her delicate hands took hold of the waistband of his pants, which Aang didn't notice as he was preoccupied sucking on her neck and fondling her right breast lightly. Katara managed to slide his pants down to his knees and then kicked them off completely, revealing a hard to ignore bulge in his pants. Katara blushed deeply at this and began to slide her hands to this area. This stopped once she felt Aang mouth clench onto her left breast, still preforming his ministrations on her right, teasing the now hard nipple. This made Katara gasp and moan in ecstasy, her hands going to his bald head, keeping him in place.

Aang looked up with his mouth still suckling and teasing her nipple, seeing if Katara was enjoying it was much as him. To his satisfaction, she was enjoying it, obviously more than he was. Minutes later, Aang pulled away from her breasts and began to trail upward, leaving wet kisses and then stopping at her lip, pecking her a few times. Unannounced to Aang, Katara had reached his obvious erection, stroking him lightly through his undergarments. Her motions made Aang involuntary buck against her hand, groaning and closing his eyes tightly.

With a swift motion, Katara had rid Aang of the annoying piece of clothing and gripped him softly and admiring it. Aang, though young, had a good size to him; he was the perfect length for Katara and she smiled lightly and somewhat seductively at her thoughts. Aang blushed as Katara just stared at his member before she ran her thumb across the head of his penis, making Aang moan a bit louder and thrust sharply against her hand. Katara smirked lightly and pushed him on his back softly, hovering over him she began moving her hand along his erection at a teasingly slow pace, with made Aang pant and squirm slightly.

Aang knew what would happen if she kept going and soon grabbed her hand and pulled it away as Katara frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"It's just that... if you keep doing that..." Aang hinted, looking at his hardened manhood then back at her. Katara got the hint straight away then kissed him deeply.

"That's not necessarily a _bad_ thing, is it?" Katara reasoned and then continued pleasing Aang, her hand moving along him faster than before. Aang let a long, pleasure filled moan as Katara went a big faster and even a bit harder on him, his pants and groans getting a more frantic.

In no time at all it seemed, Aang was at his breaking point, panting. "K...Katara… I…I'm…" He stopped as his orgasm came, his seed leaving him as he groaned and clenched his teeth. His sudden orgasm stunned Katara slightly, his fluids getting on her arm and hand. "S...sorry, Katara." He apologized as he sat up, grabbing a towel and cleaning her off. She smiled lightly and kissed him lovingly.

"I liked it." She smiled more and then looking at them together, which shocked her in the least; Katara clearly enjoying the pleasure she gave the young Avatar that she didn't notice that Aang had disposed of her last piece of clothing while she was pleasing him, which Katara immediately closed her legs together, her shyness yet again getting to her.

Aang smiled at her shyness and pecked her on her lips lightly and then began trailing little kisses down her body, pausing at her breasts to give each one some attention then began to trail lower and lower until he reached his destination. His hands landed on Katara's inner thighs and spread them soft, getting him a perfect view of her womanhood. Once he spread her legs, he looked up to get her approval which he got by Katara tracing the arrow on his head, her nod assuring him.

Katara's womanhood was a mystery to Aang, yet a treasure. Aang decided to take his exploring further by sliding a finger between the folds, making the girl shutter. Aang loved her noises and wanted to hear more and soon slid his finger into her, moaning with her at the feeling. He soon had a crazy idea and scooted closer to her womanhood and ran his tongue along her folds. The result was pleasing to both; Katara moaned and arched her back high as he tasted her, which made the Airbender more adventurous. He soon found a small nub that had made Katara jump and began focusing nearly all of his attention on that area as well as rubbing her hips lovingly, reminding Katara how much he loves her.

Katara was in pure heaven, she simply hadn't felt this sort of pleasure before. In practically no time, the waterbender began panting as she felt the heat in her grow until she simply couldn't hold it in any longer. Nearly screaming his name, she quickly climaxed, her back arched. Aang pulled away and tenderly kissed Katara's forehead, resting between her legs.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, cupping her face in his head and moving her hair from her face. She nodded in return, still panting from her orgasm. With that, Aang positioned himself until he felt that he was in the right spot. Slowly, Aang slid in until he felt Katara's wall, he knew that it would hurt her once it was broken, so as he carefully pushed through, he kissed her and ran his fingers through her slightly messy hair. Once he was all the way in her, he pulled away from her and wiped her collecting tears.

Once he felt her womanhood relax, Aang began to slowly thrust in and out of her as he kept looking at her, making sure she wasn't in any more pain then she currently was. He hated seeing her in pain. Pain that _he_ was causing but they both knew that this pain as unavoidable. Luckily, this pain is temporary and Katara began to feel her stinging pain turn into sheer pleasure. Her wincing turned into little moans that had turned louder and louder as the pain disappeared.

Soon Aang felt that he could go faster and he did just that, which Katara loved as much as he did. She even began to buck with his thrusts, wrapping her legs around his waist to send him deeper into her, which Aang obliged happily. Within seconds, it was their own need controlling them; they went faster and harder as each of their climaxes were coming closer and closer, their faces close to each other's and their sounds of pleasure filled the air. Now shaking violently in pleasure, Katara moaned Aang's name in the air and tilted her head back, her orgasm making her walls tighten and pulse, sending Aang over the edge with her.

They soon fell down from their high and Aang pulled out and collapsed next to her, panting and wrapping her in his arms, kissing her sweat covered forehead. With the last of his energy, he was able to muster an "I love you, Katara…" before falling asleep, perfectly content in her arms. Katara would've replied to his words of admiration, but as she turned to look at him she noticed he was fast asleep. She smiled weakly and rested her head on his chest, falling asleep with the one she loves.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok, so, this roughly took three days to finish. With it being my first story, ever, it was definitely a challenge, seeing as I only written school papers until this point. Anyway, this'll be updated weakly and I would LOVE reviews and suggestions! Please no "flames", though.<p>

-Rae-ah


	2. Talks and Prayers

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though I wish I did.

Author's Note: I just wanted to say 'Thank you' to everyone who gave me so much support for this story! Anyway, in my author's notes, I'll be answer or commenting on my reviews!

**PandaLily22**- Thank you so much! About them making love again, they will briefly in this chapter, but other than that, no. The story's main purpose is to focus on their spiritual and emotional bond as her pregnancy progresses; but I will be posting more rated M stories of these two in the future.

**Aryck1095**- My thoughts exactly! If they can fight in a war, and more importantly, _win_ that war, they can have kids. In fact, I would love if I used that as reference in a future chapter, with your permission, of course. Thank you for the review as well!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Talks and Prayers<p>

The next morning, Katara woke up dazed. Sitting up, she took in the after math; clothes were strewn all over her room. Aang's pants were near the porch yet his undergarments were at the complete opposite end. The sheets fared no better, half were off the bed as the others were a tangled messed. She smiled lightly and became nostalgic about last night. She was reminded of the pleasure she gave and what she was given, which made her blush. Twisting herself to look at her boyfriend, she winced. With her being a virgin before last night, she was extremely sore. She looked over at Aang, and giggled lightly. It surprised and amused her at how much their 'activity' wore him out.

Suddenly she realizes that they needed to get up, especially before Sokka got up. The waterbender reluctantly grabbed the airbender by his shoulders and gently shook him. "Aang… Aang, wake up." She called sweetly, hoping he'd wake up. Aang, on the other hand, had other plans.

In a swift motion, he put Katara on top of his naked body, snuggling in her chest, kissing her breast lovingly. Katara, loving the attention he's been giving her, failed to notice Aang's growing erection until he slid himself into her slowly, causing them both to moan. Katara definitely wasn't complaining with the suddenness and she instinctually began to move on top of him. She was now the one in control, which Aang enjoyed as much as she clearly was as he began to thrusts up with her.

The two sped up, trying best to keep their noises low as to not wake up anyone prematurely. Aang slowly sat up, still letting Katara take control as he began to fondle with her breasts, taking the right one in his mouth, his groans being muffled against her chest. Finally, the two climaxed together, Katara tilted her head back, clenching her teeth and moaning his name out as Aang moaned loudly against her breast, thrusting against her hard, spilling his semen into her.

Katara rested against Aang's shoulder, trying to catch breath as the Avatar carefully laid back down, panting and covered in sweat. Once they both calmed down, Katara forced herself to pull away from him, wincing slightly and kissed his forehead. "C'mon… we got to get up before the others do." She warned, which made the young bender groan in disapproval, yet he did what he was told. They quickly got dress and Aang quickly went to his room to get his tunic and pendant. Once dressed, the couple headed downstairs and to their embarrassment and fright, Sokka was at the foot of the stairs with a stern look.

"Katara, we need to talk." He demanded and began to walk outside; Katara knew what he was going to say and followed reluctantly. Once they were outside and clear out of ear shot for the airbender to hear, Sokka blew a top. "Katara are you _crazy?_ You do realize you two are definitely too young for that, right?" He started, and Katara flinched, she had never seen him this mad, but she wasn't the one who would just sit and listen.

"Why would you care, Sokka? It's not like you and Suki are exactly innocent either." She retorted, crossing her arms. "Besides, Aang and I love each other, and we were ready for this." Sokka couldn't believe his ears and got even angrier.

"Love? You guys just started dating and Suki and I at least try to be safer by –"

"Yeah, but we've loved each other for quite some time, Sokka." She corrected. "You know, big brother or not, I'm sick and tired of you butting into my personal life!" She finished and began to walk away. Sokka sighed and grabbed his 'baby' sister by the wrist, obviously not finished with his lecture.

"You also, _do_ realize that you could've gotten _pregnant,_ right?" He brought up and Katara suddenly stepped into true reality. "_Right?_" Sokka repeated to get his sister to answer.

"I… I guess I never really thought about it like that…" She admitted and sat on a bench in front of the house. Sokka suddenly saw Katara as a frightened girl, instead of her usually rebellious and strong self. It reminded him of when their mother, Kya, had died and he kneeled in front of her,

"You really screwed up, huh." He started and he quickly found out he wasn't making her feel any better and embraced her in a hug, which surprised Katara in the least. The Sokka that yelled and was being over protective was now hugging her. "Look, I know I'm obviously not the best at words, but I can assure you that whatever does happen, Aang _and_ I will be there for you... promise." He then pulled away from the hug and found Katara smiling lightly, wiping her forming tears.

"Thanks, Sokka…" She thanked and walked inside, her brother behind her. By then, everybody was up and Aang looked up from his spot on the pillow, twiddling his thumbs, looking at Sokka. He could tell that he was upset, but Sokka nodded, silently telling Aang it was ok, and he'll get through it. Aang sighed of relief and Katara sat next to him.

"I'm guessing everything went good?" Aang asked and kissed her cheek, Katara nodded.

"Yeah, well, he did over react in the beginning, but he calmed pretty quick." She explained, trying to hide the fear in her face, which Aang noticed almost instantly.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, which she tried to avoid his smoky gray ones at all cost.

"I… I'll tell you tonight, ok?" Katara avoided and Aang nodded, knowing that he couldn't get anything out of Katara until she was ready.

Later that day, Katara went into the shops around Ba Sing Se with Toph, Suki and Mai. She was still nervous and tried her best to hide it, but with Toph around, it was impossible. Soon, the girls got hungry and decided to stop by a small restaurant.

"Alright Sugar Queen, what the heck is wrong with you? You feel… nervous about something." Toph confronted, reclining on her chair. Katara sighed and came up with a quick lie.

"Nothing Toph, just, tired." Toph cocked an eyebrow at that.

"You should know by now that lying to me is pointless." Katara sighed as Suki and Mai began to get involved.

"C'mon Katara, just tell us what's wrong." Suki tried to comfort her friend and Katara gave in, resting her head in her hands.

"There… could be a small chance that I'm pregnant…" She confessed, looking down.

"And why would you think that Katara?" Suki asked.

"Aang and I sorta had sex… twice." She whispered, making sure the people around them couldn't hear. At this, the warrior's mouth dropped. Suki simply couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I knew that wasn't bending practice I felt last night!" Toph blurted and was quickly silenced by the glares he felt she was getting.

"Well does Aang know?" Mai questioned and Katara shook her head.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to tell him… if I ever do." Katara pointed.

"You should tell him Katara, I know Twinkle Toes, he won't be mad or anything."  
>The earthbender shrugged, this made Katara slightly better. The other's nodded, agreeing.<p>

"Thanks, guys" She felt much better and began to eat.

Back at the house, Aang was just as worried, but for a different reason. First off, he didn't even know why Katara was so shaken and second, Sokka. Even though, Sokka was calmer, Aang was afraid to even make eye contact with him.

"Aang, listen, we need to talk." Sokka walked up, as well as Zuko. Aang gulped a bit. "I know you and Katara had sex last night." Sokka blurted out.

"I mean what were you thinking, Aang?" Zuko joined in. "She could be pregnant." The Fire Lord was the one that broke the news to Aang and the Avatar nearly plummeted face first as he dropped to the floor, staring into space.

"She's gonna hate me…" Aang feared as he hid his face in his hands.

"No, she won't Aang. When she knew that there was a possibly she could be carrying your baby, she was the one thinking you'd hate her." Sokka attempted to cheer the airbender, which seemed to help a bit.

"Really…?" Aang lifted his head and saw Sokka nod, smiling lightly. "Sokka, I promise to take care of Katara, whether she is pregnant or not." Aang promised, knowing Sokka needed to know that. Zuko smiled lightly and kneeled down to pat Aang on the shoulder lightly.

"You'll be a great father, Aang." Zuko smiled and exclaimed, which made Aang smile more.

That night, Katara had retired to her and Aang's room a bit early, looking outside, she began to wonder if she was or not. She was frightened, yet a part of her was hoping to be. To bare Aang's child was a dream of Katara's for a long time, though she'd always thought it would've been later in life. She needed help. She looked into the dark sky, sighing.

"Mom, I really need your help… I did something that could change my life," she started, closes her eyes. "And I'm not sure what to do… I wish you were still here." As the thoughts of her mother began to appear, the girl began to tear up. "You'd know what to do…" Suddenly her prayer was stopped by the voice of the young bender.

"Katara, is everything ok?" Aang drew Katara into a hug and wiped her tears. "You were talking to her, huh?" Katara looked at him, slightly confused. "Kya, you were talking to her." Aang spoke, knowing. She nodded.

"How'd you know?" Aang shrugged.

"Something inside me just knew." He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Aang… we need to talk…" He stopped her, hugging her tightly.

"I already know, Sokka told me." Katara's eyes widened. "And I'll be here." Katara looked up at him in slightly disbelief. Aang saw this and kissed her lovingly, letting her previous fears vanish completely.

Katara smiled deeply and decided they should both get ready to bed down. Both Aang and Katara stripped down to their undergarments and then soon cuddled with each other.

"You know… you'll make a great mother." Aang said softly, which made Katara blush.

"Really...?" Aang nodded.

"Yeah, really… remember when we found Tom Tom? You were absolutely in love with him." Aang chuckled lightly. "You were even reluctant to let him go." Katara smiled.

"The same goes for you, Aang. You have such a way with kids, they love you so much." Katara then giggled and let out a long, tired yawn. "Good night, Aang." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"G'night, Katara." Aang whispered back, his hand on Katara's stomach.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok, this chapter was definitely a bit rushed as I am completely swamped this week. In other news, I will not be able to update until Late July, but I will try to get Chapter 3 posted before Saturday.<p> 


	3. Baby Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender…

Author's Note: This is the last chapter I will be posting until July 20th since I will be in Washington on vacation with my fiancé. So, please be patient and once I come back I'll be posting chapter four. Also, I'll be leaving again the 24th and won't be back 'til the 5th of August. Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others just because I don't have a lot of time.

**Zorobin Nejhin: **Thank you for the review! Though, they will not get into an argument in this story, reason why is because this I just didn't even add any fights into this story when planning. It would be a bit more time to try to squeeze one in. But my future stories will definitely have arguments.

Chapter Three: Baby Talk

It has now been two months since Aang and Katara had sex and Katara woke up with an aching and sickening feeling in her stomach. It was early; a bit too early actually… the sun hadn't even risen. She sat up and gripped her stomach tightly, which only worsened the nausea. Quickly, she ran to a nearby wash bucket and disposed of her dinner.

"Katara…?" Aang called drowsily, being woken up by her. Once he realized that she was sick, he rushed to her and held her hair out of the way, rubbing her back gently. "Katara, are you ok?" Once she finished he grabbed the bucket and felt her forehead for any sign that she was ill. There wasn't.

"I'm fine Aang... it's just a little bug." She excused and rinsed her mouth out as Aang began to clean the bucket with waterbending outside.

"I don't think so Katara, you don't have a fever."

"Then it has to be the food we had last night." She reasoned and with that Aang went over what they had for dinner, which was an assortment of fruits and vegetables.

"If that were true, I'd be sick too…" He corrected. Suddenly, something clicked in Katara's head.

"Aang… I haven't had my period yet have I…?" Katara asked which made Aang's pale complexion turn a bright red. He knew what they were, and he and Katara talked about them, but the subject still made him blush, he began to look back at the last time Katara was less active, which was about two and a half months ago.

"No why?" Aang tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow when her ocean blue eyes widened and she placed a fragile hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant…" She murmured, inaudible to Aang, though he could barely make it out.

"W…what?" Aang's eyes widened as well as he placed the now clean wash bucket down, hoping he didn't hear what he though, yet wishing he _did_ hear it right.

"I'm pregnant, Aang!" She exclaimed nervously, her voice having a hint of being slightly excited as tears began to form. With the news, Aang rushed to Katara again and hugged her tightly, holding her on the bed.

"A…are you sure?" He stuttered and Katara nodded.

"What are we gonna do..?" Katara was shaken, she has handled several babies and children back at the Southern Water Tribe, but this was her and Aang's own child. She didn't fully know how to be a mother. Aang saw the worry and concern in the bender's eyes and held her even closer. "What are we even gonna tell Sokka?"

"We'll just tell him that you're pregnant… he already knows that we had sex and had two months to calm down with that fact." Aang assured and tucked a few stray strands behind Katara's ear. Katara sighed, knowing that she'll have to tell her brother before her size does for her as she's already getting a slight baby bump. Aang kissed her forehead gingerly and self-consciously placed both of his tattooed hands on her stomach. Making Katara blush deeply and smile lightly. Maybe having a baby isn't a bad thing.

It was now later in the morning and Katara's bouts of nausea ceased, which only left one concern in her mind; Sokka. She knew how he'd reacted and definitely wasn't looking forward to any of it, yet she followed Aang downstairs and met with her friends in the dining room. Unfortunately, she was too nervous to hide her fear, which Suki, her motherly friend noticed immediately.

"Katara… what's wrong?" Suki hugged her friend, her motherly instincts taking control. "You look," She paused to find the right word, "worried." This made Sokka and the others began to surround her, not making her feel any better and burst into tear, which Aang cradled light.

"Aang, what the heck is wrong with my sister." Sokka demanded, trying his best not to point fingers. Katara looked up at her brother and her eyes said it all, which made Sokka's mouth drop. "She's pregnant…isn't she?" He assumed and they both nodded, leaving the group shocked, Sokka on the other hand was mad, glaring his now cold blue eyes at the Avatar.

"Sokka, I'm going to stay with Katara and our baby." Aang explained teary eyed to the warrior, hoping these words would calm his friend, lucky for the airbender it did.

"I know it's just hard to see this… especially when she's so young." Sokka then kneeled down and placed a hand on his scared sister's shoulder. "Katara… we'll get through this." He mustered before tearing up also. Katara looked slightly confused at her brother. This couldn't be the same brother, who would've aimed his machete at Aang, could it? "You'll be a good mom, sis."

Katara smiled lightly and Aang nodded in agreement, helping her up. "Thanks, Sokka." She hugged him tightly, her tears stopping.

Later on in the week, Katara had surprisingly and easily settled into the idea of pregnancy. She actually grew excited, holding her stomach constantly with a huge smile on her face. Aang was even excited, maybe even more then Katara was; he would usually spending a good amount of the day with her and talking about the baby.

"Hey, little guy." Aang called to her stomach in admiration, Katara simply smiled at how adorable Aang was as he gave her stomach a good peck as they began to get ready for bed.

"Guy huh?" Katara snickered, loving how he automatically assumed the baby was a boy. Aang simply nodded. "And how do you know that it's a boy?"

"Father's intuition?" He guessed, smiling and Katara rolled her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow.

"Well, I think it's a girl." She commented, smirking. "And that's a mother's intuition."

"Oh really?" Aang somewhat challenged and kissed her cheek, she simply nodded. "Well, I can't argue with that." He joked.

"I bet she'll have your eyes." Katara suddenly inquired as she cupped Aang's face lovingly.

"Well I think she'll have your beauty." Aang shrugged shyly, getting used to calling the baby a girl, smiling and noticed that Katara was trailing off.

"I wonder if she'll be an airbender…" Katara thought out loud and Aang smiled.

"She might. See, the Air Nomads were all airbender. The entire population was airbender, so I'm guessing that if our baby was born on any other season beside winter, it'll be an airbender." He explained, tracing a finger on her stomach, making Katara think.

"She'll be born in spring, seven months from now." She began to worry slightly, seven months wasn't long. It was already the middle of fall. Aang saw this right away.

"You'll be ok, Katara. You're strong, resourceful and smart. I know you can do this." Katara smiled at his reassurance and grasped onto her necklace, remember her mother.

"Sokka and I talked today." Katara looked at Aang.

"Really..?" He nodded

"Yeah, about your mother..." Katara's eyes looked at him. "He kept saying on how much you're like her. How you acted just like her," Aang smiled at this and continued "How much you look like her." Katara began tearing up at this. "You'll be a really good mom Katara… I love you." Katara smiled at this.

"And you'll be the best father there could be." Katara complimented, remembering how good he has been with kids they had met on their journeys. Aang shrugged.

"But not as good as you'll be as a mother." He chuckled lightly and heard Katara yawn deeply. He knew that she was tired, having woken up early for the past week with bouts of morning sickness.

"Good night Katara." He kissed her lips lovingly, noticing she was nearly asleep as she moaned her reply.

Author's Note: Well here's chapter three! I'm sorry it's much shorter than the previous chapters. I'm rushing to at least get this chapter in and still have enough time to get ready. I also apologize if any characters seem OOC. Please be patient for the next chapter as it'll be a good two weeks until I can update.


End file.
